


Jeder, wie er es verdient

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Playful Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel kann überraschend gemein sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeder, wie er es verdient

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Arana
> 
> Die Story hatte bisher den Titel: 'Payback is a Bitch', aber da ich mich bemühe, deutsche Titel für Stories zu nehmen, die in Deutsch sind, habe ich ihn geändert.

Ich suche gerade die Grillzange aus, als Daniel die Küche betritt. 

„Jack.“ Tief, dunkel, verführerisch und mit unausgesprochenen Versprechen, die es bisher immer wert gewesen sind.  
Yep, das ist genau der Daniel-Tonfall, der mich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Jedes Mal aufs Neue. Eigentlich halte ich mir ja zugute, ein lernfähiges System zu sein – aber da ist wohl eine andere, stärkere Konditionierung am Werk, denn schon höre ich mich fragen: „Daniel?“  
Als ob ich wissen will, was jetzt schon wieder ansteht! Schließlich muss ich noch das Grillfleisch marinieren, das Bier kaltstellen, kontrollieren, ob das Haltbarkeitsdatum der Saucen überschritten ist und … 

Eine Hand schlängelt sich langsam meinen Unterarm herauf und nein, ich reagiere nicht beschämend prompt mit wohliger Gänsehaut darauf – das ist … weil es hier in der Küche doch recht kalt ist. Genau. Das ist die Erklärung.

Daniels zweite Hand macht sich jetzt auch an meinem Ärmel zu schaffen, krempelt das karierte Hemd auf, das noch dazu Daniel gehört, wenn ich es recht betrachtete. Irgendwie hat es wohl den Weg in meinen Schrank gefunden. Daniel schlägt die Manschette zweimal um, und dann gleiten die Finger über meinen nackten Unterarm. Die Temperaturkontrolle der Heizung scheint auch wieder zu funktionieren, denn jetzt wird es mir verdammt warm. 

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür!“, verkünde ich fest. „Carter und Teal’c werden in einer halben Stunde da sein …“  
„In einer Stunde. Wir haben halb acht gesagt“, unterbricht mich Daniel.  
„Halb acht? Nicht sieben?“  
„Nein. Sam meinte, sie wollte noch schnell nach Hause, duschen und …“ 

Na, da habe ich wohl mal wieder nicht richtig zugehört. Eine ganze Stunde sind schließlich dreißig Minuten mehr als ich bis gerade gedacht habe. Und in dreißig Minuten … 

Sagen wir so, ich widersetze mich nicht gerade, als Daniels Hände jetzt beginnen, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Erst, als er am letzten Knopf angekommen ist, fühle ich mich verpflichtet noch einmal zu sagen: „Aber Teal’c und Carter …“  
Doch irgendwie fehlt der Aussage der rechte Nachdruck, da der letzte Teil des Satzes in einem männlichen Schreckenslaut untergeht, als Daniels Zähne genau in der Sekunde nach meiner Brustwarze schnappen. 

„Ahh…“ Meine Hände legen sich auf Daniels Schultern, als der Druck für ein paar Augenblicke zunimmt, dann wieder nachlässt und nur noch Daniels Zunge den schon verdammt harten Knubbel umspielt. Wie von selbst streichen meine Finger durch Daniels Nacken, bürsten die superkurzen Haare dort gegen Strich. 

Ich höre ein leises Lachen gegen meine Brust, dann richtet sich Daniel ganz auf. Er setzt rasch die Brille ab, legt sie auf den Tisch, streicht einmal mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und schaut mich an. 

Pavlov hätte seine Freude an mir gehabt, denn ‚Lippen’ und ‚feucht’ sind zwei Schlüsselwörter, die mich, genau wie den blöden Hund, zum Sabbern bringen und in mir wieder und wieder den Kussreflex auslösen. Heute ist keine Ausnahme. Auch wenn mir Daniel keinen Zentimeter entgegenkommt und sich meiner Reaktion offensichtlich so sicher ist, dass ich für einen Wimpernschlag versucht bin, ihn nicht zu küssen. 

Aber wie gesagt, das dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann gewinnen die erlernten Verhaltensmuster und die Aussicht auf Belohnung Überhand und ich beuge mich vor. Als meine Lippen seine berühren, bekomme ich meine Belohnung und sein Mund öffnet sich für mich. 

Und nicht nur das. Während er meine Zunge seinen Mund erforschen lässt, presst er sich auf ganzer Länge an mich, reibt sich wie eine übergroße Katze gegen meine ständig wachsende Erektion, während seine Hände fest meinen Hintern umklammern, den ich sicherheitshalber gegen die Spüle lehne. 

Für einen Moment denke ich mal gar nichts, genieße es nur, ihn warm und lebendig unter meinen Händen zu spüren, in meinem Mund zu kosten. Diese Augenblicke sind viel zu selten, obwohl wir uns beide bemühen, Zeit füreinander freizuschaufeln und ich inzwischen in seiner Wertschätzung – zumindest am Wochenende – sogar über den meisten Artefakten rangiere. 

So presse ich auch ihn auf mich, spielerisch meine Stärke gegen seine messend. Nach etlichen Minuten reinen Genießens fällt mir plötzlich ein, dass ich ihn ja vielleicht auch mal von einem Teil seiner Kleidung befreien könnte, doch er schlägt meine Hände sanft aber bestimmend weg. 

Dafür sinkt er vor mir auf die Knie. Und selbst nach all dieser Zeit noch, jagt es mir jedes Mal einen Stich durchs Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Ich weiß, wie sehr er diese Stellung normalerweise hasst, erinnert sie ihn doch nur zu sehr an all die falschen Götter und das Leid, dass sie über uns gebracht haben. Aber für mich macht er es. Gerne sogar, wie er mir einmal nach einem besonders Gehirnzellen zerstörenden Orgasmus gestanden hat. 

Und wer bin ich, Daniel eines solchen Vergnügens zu berauben? Mit meiner linken Hand stütze ich mich auf seiner Schulter ab, meine rechte Hand lasse ich durch seine Haare streichen. Ja, militärisch kurz. Wie so vieles zeigt auch sein Haarschnitt, dass das Militär immer mehr Einfluss auf ihn gewinnt. Aber nicht zu viel, Gott sei Dank, sonst wären wir nicht hier und seine cleveren Finger würden nicht in diesem Moment den Reißverschluss meiner Jeans herunterziehen. 

Ah, Freiheit für den kleinen Colonel! Ihm war es auch schon verdammt eng geworden in dieser Jeans, die zwar gut aussieht aber nicht gerade bequem ist. Daniel hasst es, wenn ich mein … eh … Symbol der Männlichkeit so nenne. Er sagt, er will mit keinem Colonel ins Bett gehen. Ich kann verstehen, wo das herkommt, ist doch die Air Force nicht gerade der Dalai Lama unter den staatlichen Organisationen was Toleranz betrifft. Meist halte ich mich auch dran, außer in den seltenen, na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so seltenen Momenten, in denen ich ihn ein wenig necken will. 

Aber heute halte ich meine Klappe, denn ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass der warme, feuchte Atem, den er gegen meine Unterwäsche haucht und der meinen Körper mit kribbelnden Wellen überspült, zum Sprechen genutzt wird. Dort unten fühlt sich das schon viel besser an. Oh Gott, ja, das ist Daniels Zunge, die sich jetzt an dem Stoff vorbei gegen meine Hoden presst. 

„Zieh runter!“, befehle ich ungeduldig und schiebe mein Becken einladend etwas vor. 

Es geschehen tatsächlich manchmal noch Zeichen und Wunder und statt mich weiter zu necken, kommt Daniel tatsächlich meiner Aufforderung nach und meine Unterhose sackt unzeremoniös auf meine Knie. Gut, gut, gut. 

Ich schließe meine Augen und gönne mir diesen puren Luxus mit allen Sinnen. 

Daniels Hände auf meinem Hintern, seine schlanken Finger, die mich so herrlich fest umfassen und nur ganz, ganz langsam auf meine Ritze zuwandern.  
Daniels Nase, die sich in meinen Bauch bohrt, in der Leistengegend kitzelt und sanft gegen meine Erregung stupst.  
Daniels Zunge, die feucht und warm und schlürfend an mir auf und ableckt; Schwanz, Hoden, Bauchnabel – egal was, alles, was seine Aufmerksamkeit einfängt.  
Und Daniels Mund, der sich endlich über meinen Schwanz stülpt, mehr und mehr von mir einsaugend und mit heißer Wollust überziehend. 

Ich spüre die ersten Wellen in meinen Zehen beginnen und sich langsam aber sicher meine Beine heraufarbeiten. Wundervolles Begehren schießt durch meinen Schoß und jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Herrliches, flatterndes, gieriges Verlangen. So nah … 

Es hämmert und klingelt gleichzeitig an der Haustür. Oh nein! Carter an der Klingel und Teal’c an dem antiquierten Türklopfer, von dem er fasziniert ist! Niemand anderes kann das sein! 

Ich brauche noch einen kleinen Moment, um das vollständig zu verarbeiten, als sich Daniel schon von seinen Knien erhebt. Ja klasse! Und wo soll ich jetzt mit dieser Monstererektion hin? 

Daniel, sieht auch etwas erhitzt aus, aber längst nicht so … ausschweifend und lasterhaft wie ich.  
„Geh du zur Tür“, schicke ich ihn, mit einer Hand in die grobe Richtung des Eingangs wedelnd, fort. Ich versuche mich hektisch in fernöstlichen Meditationstechniken, um das fast schmerzhafte Verlangen loszuwerden, aber so schnell greifen die natürlich nicht. 

Daniel hilft mir die Unterhose hochzuziehen, auch wenn das überhaupt nicht bequem ist, und die Feuchtigkeit an einigen Stellen mich sofort wieder daran erinnert, was ich fast gehabt hätte. 

„Warum sind die denn doch schon früher da?“, meckere ich genau in dem Moment, als sich das Klingel-Hämmer-Konzert ein weiteres Mal wiederholt.  
„Muss ich mich wohl vertan haben“, sagt Daniel und schaut mich mit glitzernden Augen an. 

Was? Hätte er gar nichts gesagt, hätte ich ihm vielleicht geglaubt. Aber so? 

Wir haben nicht viel Zeit und ich will unbedingt wissen, was los ist. „Daniel?“  
Ich mache auf angepisster Colonel, aber leider ist Daniel kein Rekrut und wird davon nicht eingeschüchtert. 

Stattdessen erkundigt er sich mit einem Grinsen, das man nur diabolisch nennen kann: „Erinnerst du dich an P87 B55? Den Planeten mit den Baströcken, die nur dein Übersetzer tragen musste? Und an die Körperbemalung, der sich auch nur dein Übersetzer als Zeichen des guten Willens unterziehen musste?“ Seine Hand gleitet über meinen Schritt und verdammt, wie soll ich dabei meinen steifen Schwanz loswerden?

Oh ja, ich erinnere mich daran. Das war ein Riesenspaß! Daniel hatte dieses putzige Röckchen an, ich durfte seine Brust, seinen Bauch und seine Leistengegend mit irgend so einer grünen Erdfarbe bemalen und – als ich mit ihm fertig war, amüsierten sich unsere Gastgeber prächtig, weil das Baströckchen nicht verbarg, wie sehr ihn das angeregt hatte. Teal’c grinste sein Jaffa-Grinsen und Sam, die einfach keine Bestätigung braucht, was zwischen uns läuft, übte sich einmal mehr in mädchenhaftem Weggucken. 

Das war wirklich witzig – nur offensichtlich nicht für Daniel, wie ich gerade mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis denken muss. Oh, oh, da habe ich mich wohl in die Nesseln gesetzt, ohne es mitzubekommen. Trotzdem, das hier habe ich jetzt nicht verdient. Oder?

Ich höre Teal’c und Sam an der Terrassentür herumfummeln – haben sie wohl aufgegeben und sind ums Haus herum gegangen – und kämpfe ungeschickt mit den Knöpfen meines Hemdes, als Daniel nach draußen ruft: „Nehmt euch schon Wein und Saft, steht alles unter der Bank, wir sind gleich da!“ 

Gott sei dank, der Lockruf der Erfrischungen ist laut genug, sie trotten davon. 

Ich schaue Daniel an. Er ist so ein verdammter Mistkerl! Ein gemeiner Lumpenhund. Ein rücksichtloser Idiot. Ein … ein Mann, der meinen Schwanz ganz, ganz sanft und behutsam in die Hose zurückschiebt, seine Hand drüber hält, damit nichts in den Reißverschluss gerät, den Knopf zuknöpft und als letztes dann die Gürtelschnalle schließt. 

„Tu das nie wieder!“, grummele ich, zwischen Wut und Besänftigung hin und her gerissen.  
„Bestimmt nicht. Noch eine Minute mehr und es wäre auch für mich zu spät gewesen“, gesteht er mir mit einem kleinen Seufzen. 

Na, das hört sich doch schon besser an. Da hätte er sich also bald in seiner eigenen Falle gefangen. „Wirklich?“, frage ich interessiert nach.  
„Wirklich“, sagt er, schnappt sich meine Hand und legt sie gegen seinen Schritt.  
Klasse, für ihn muss Gehen in diesem Zustand ähnlich unangenehm wie für mich sein.  
„Cool“, grinse ich, kassiere dafür den erwarteten Stoß in die Rippen und hauche ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Er küsst zurück. Was will ich mehr. 

„Sir, … äh … wir haben keinen Korkenzieher …“

\---------ENDE--------

@Antares, Juni 2008 


End file.
